SPF (spray polyurethane foam) insulation applied in a commercial or residential building is the only building product which is manufactured on-site and not in a controlled in-plant environment. The application is done using a plural component proportioner. The proportioner is a machine used to heat and pressurize the two (2) chemicals required for the exothermic reaction process which produces SPF (spray polyurethane foam) insulation. The two (2) chemicals travel through the spray hose (FIG. 1: part B) to the spray gun (FIG. 1: part E) where the sprayer is performing the work. The proportioner is part of a spray foam rig which is run by a crew. The crew typically consists of 4 people who spray an average of one set of foam per day (FIG. 1 A-ISO, B-RES 55 gal drums.) Spray foam rigs today operate based on live decisions made by the crew with little data driven guidance and typically independent of input from the operations office. Our company saw the need to supplement our daily operation with a remote offsite 360-degree data driven support system.